


Ordinary

by TraceofInk



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blair Hurt, Gen, One Shot, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short, little story I've done for Dolimir_k's Drabble_A_Thon over at LiveJournal...</p>
<p>Just an ordinary day in the Sandburg zone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

Blair screamed in anger and kicked his car.  
  
Then he screamed in pain, because his foot protested loudly against the abuse it received.  
  
The young Student gathered his things and had a look around.  
  
That's not the best neighborhood that for sure...  
  
Blair searched for his cellphone and growled when he couldn't find it, before he remembered that he'd forgotten it at home.  
  
Great, now he couldn't even call someone...  
  
He sighed.  
  
 _Damn._  
 _  
Bus stop? Bus stop? Bus stop?_  
 _  
Ahh, over there..._  
  
...not the right direction, but hell, everything was better then to stay here...  
  
Just when Blair reached the other side of the road and his feet hit the pavement he felt himself slip and fall...  
  
He couldn't do much to buffer his fall and when he hit the pavement a sharp pain shot up through his arm and up into his shoulder.  
  
 _Shit!_  
  
Laboriously he stood up again, favoring his hurting arm a little and cursed again when he saw how the bus stopped just then at the bus stop.  
  
He had to run to reach it in time and hissed in pain when he had to use his hurting arm to pull the last coins he owned out of his jeans.  
  
The bus driver gave him a funny look, but had apparently something better to do then to wait for him, because he hit the gas just when Blair had pushed some of his coins into the pay-machine and held his ticket in his hand.  
  
“Hey man, couldn't you have waited for a moment?” Blair complained but received no answer.  
  
The young man fought to reach a free seat at the end of the bus and sighed in relief when he could finally sit down.  
  
He had a look at his wrist and winced when he saw how a dark bruising started to appear on it.  
 _  
*Damn, another trip to the Clinic of the University,*_ he thought and pressed his good hand against his temple. _*Jim will so love that.*_  
  
  
His odyssey counted three different buses and one heavy rain shower, before he reached the University just in time to see how the students of the first class he had to teach this morning were coming out of the building.  
  
 _*Great,*_ he thought and tried to hurry a little to catch up with them. _*Reeeallly great.*_  
  
He didn't see the older guy with his shopping cart and the resulting 'clank, clank, rattle' and the cursing of the old guy who tried to feverish to keep his things together, let the students turn around and gasp in surprise.  
  
Their Mister Sandburg lay on the ground, half buried by all kind of clutter, a dazed look on his face...  
  
“Your lucky, you know?” the Doctor asked, when he finished to put a cast around Blair's wrist.  
  
“Yeah?” Blair sighed when a nurse pressed a thermal pack against the lump on his head. “Don't feel lucky right now, Doc.”  
  
“I bet you don't, Chief,” Jim strolled into the room and Blair could practically feel it as the bigger man wrapped his senses around him. “What the hell happened to you?”  
  
Blair sighed again, before he answered,” Nothing much, just an ordinary day in the Sandburg zone.”


End file.
